Inflatable Avenger
by BBmax
Summary: Baymax is our adorable inflatable healthcare companion. But as long as Hiro made suit and weapons for Baymax, he is ready to fight. He was a hero for San Fransokyo, and it's time for him to fight for the world.
1. Chapter 1 : The Offer

Author's note : This is my first fanfic, so I apologize for some poor writing skills. Thank you for reading, and feel free to comment. Critics are also welcomed!

A person, having a patch on his eye, stares on the bright monitor in a dark room. He was interested on the robot and the boy in the video, taken at the battle of Krei Tech. Their amateur-but-unique weapons and strategy was moving him. He booked a ticket to San Fransokyo and headed to the airport.

"Hiro? It's time to wake up.." Baymax murmurs, hesitating to tap Hiro. "Aaaaaa!... Just ten minutes.." Hiro falls asleep, again. "Hiro!" Baymax pulls Hiro up. "Having breakfast regularly is the first step for your health." "Okay, okay," Hiro gets downstairs and found nobody there. "Umm, Baymax?" Baymax comes downstairs, carrying Mochi in his tight hug. "Aunt Cass has left for community center meeting. Have a cereal." Baymax pours milk in the bowl.

At a meanwhile, someone knocks on the door. "Let me see," Baymax walks to the door, and slightly opens it. "Who's there? Uh-oh..." Pssssss! The sound of air, coming out from a balloon, forced Hiro run to the door. "Baymax! Are you okay?" Hiro sees a person in front of them, having a patch on his eye, looking at them. He held something sharp, not that sharp for a weapon, but sharp enough to punch Baymax. "Who are you? Why did you hurt Baymax?" Hiro stares fiercely. "Uhh... Let me explain. I'm..." Hiro shut the door.

After a quick repair, Hiro and Baymax come down to continue having breakfast. It was no surprise that the man was seating on the chair, having a bowl of cereal. Hiro runs to him and shout, "Hey! What are you doing here?" The man didn't answer. "Isn't it the first question to ask me how I came in?" Hiro thought for a while, "Umm... I was going to ask it. Anyway, don't try to distract me! Explain everything!" "Alright, boy. I'm Nick Fury from SHEILD. You're a hero, and I need you in Avengers. I'm sorry, a little bit, for poking your robot. You can consider it a little bit of test." Hiro, still not believing, "What? Are you serious?" Nick nods. "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hiro jumps onto Baymax and hug. "We're now the real hero!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Separation

Author's note : Sorry for uploading too late;( Please enjoy & feedbacks are always welcomed!

* * *

"Call my friends!" Hiro shouted, excitedly, to Baymax. "I already did." Baymax pointed at the display on his chest, showing circles containing friends' pictures. "What? Nononono, just you and this marshmallow." Fury said, turning at them. Hiro looked a bit confused. "What? But..."

At that time, Wasabi's car approached with a drift. "Can't you be calm and careful with my car!" Wasabi stared at Gogo, while opening the door. "How could I be, with this exciting news!" Gogo poked Wasabi, giggling.

Baymax greeted all of them with a big hug. "Hello for everyone.", he said. "So good to see you, Baymax.", Fred punched with Baymax. But not until they saw Hiro. "Umm..Hiro? Is something wrong?", Wasabi asked. Hiro didn't answered, but only shouted and ran to his bed. So Hiro's friends stared at Fury. "Why? I didn't hurt him.", he complained. As they were still staring furiously, "Okay, okay. I'll explain to you guys."

Hiro was nearly crying on his bed. He felt both sad and angry that he can't go with his friends. "Hiro?" A gentle voice awakens him. "Just leave me alone.", Hiro shouted with annoyance. Suddenly he cries. "Hiro, we heard everything from him. We understand you.", Honey Lemon patted Hiro gently. "We also want to go with you, but we don't belong there." "That's right. I have my duty as a school mascot.", Fred pointed at himself.

After a silence, Hiro stopped crying and blew his nose. "I'm sorry for shouting at you.", Hiro scratched his head. "That's okay, Hiro." They all hugged Hiro. "You'll do a great job there.", Gogo encouraged him. "Don't forget to contact us!", Fred reminded Hiro. Hiro grinned.

* * *

"Did you packed them all? Clothes, books to read, snacks…", aunt Cass asked Hiro, rapidly. "Cass, I'm not a baby anymore. I can care myself.", Hiro complained, but not annoyed. "You're still a baby to me.. I can't stop worrying about you." Baymax hugged her. "I'll keep Hiro safe and healthy. I'm his healthcare companion!" Hiro finally hugged her. She patted him, and hugged once more, tightly.

* * *

"Welcome. To our training center." Fury greeted Hiro and Baymax.


End file.
